A Not So Simple Evening
by Liebli
Summary: He wasn't looking for company, but he sure found it in the most unexpected place. A Dott story! One shot.


**Welcome all Dott lovers**!

 **This is my first a tempt at a Scott and Dawn fic., I hope they aren't too O.C. But hey I'll let you be the judge of that.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Please, review/comment and like this if you'd like to see more stories.**

 **Anyways, Thank you!**

* * *

He couldn't believe he had actually made the decision to come, and at such short notice. He looked down at the fancy invitation in his hand and wondered what on earth possessed these guys to invite him, there was really no reason for him to attend such a foolish party.

' _YOU ARE CORDIALLY INVITED TO JOIN A RENION OF THE CAST OF THE FOURTH SEASON OF THE TOTAL DRAMA SERIES!_ ' read the card in small capital letters, while on the other side resided the directions.

Looking out his window he recalled all the moments he spent sabotaging his teammates. He manipulated everyone in the competition and pit them against each other, he hurt everyone that got in his way, no matter the consequence. The funny part of all of it though, was that he never gained any reward. Not that fraudulence was ever rewarded, even during his second run on the show, not that it came by any surprise, since his head wasn't in the game all that much.

As his cab pulled up to the side of a large building, he asked the driver how much it going to be.

"Fifty-seven thirty," the man answered.

"What!?"

"You heard me," snarled the feeble driver.

"But I usually pay around thirty-four dollars."

"So what?!" the man retorted.

"So… you think I'm going to pay for this over expensive cab!?"

"Aye! I ain't makin' the rules boy, now pay up or I call the police!"

Scott cursed him under his breath before exiting the car. He took out his wallet and retrieved an old crisp bill before crudely throwing inside the man's cab.

"There. You can keep the change, you could use a meal," ridiculed Scott.

As he turned around to look at building he heard the vehicle leave. This place was quite massive. Apparently, it was a popular hotel with many establishment around the world. Normally, Scott avoided any scene with these requisites. He quickly readjusted his stripped bowtie and cleared his throat, the attire requirement was formal. He was greeted by a doorman but—being who Scott is—was ignored.

The inside of the building was really alluring, the decorations were lavish, and the air smelled fresh and clean, all things he wasn't used to. A board on the side informed him that the dinner was being held on the west hall dining room. Sighing, he began his walk to that direction.

He wasn't sure what prompted him to come to this little 'spectacle' but he hoped not to regret it. It had been three years since he saw the entire cast together. Mostly, everyone on his original season disliked him, but not without reason. Most of the group walked away with a couple a friends they had made on the island, which was a little annoying since they had signed up to compete, not braid each other hair and make s'mores on the camp fire lodge. If anything, they really need to be mad at themselves for not playing the game better, whether they liked it or not, he did make it farther than most of them, twice.

As he approached the end of the corridor, soft musical sounds began gliding in his ear. Every step he took he heard voices echoing out of the room. Soon, gleaming bright lights flashed swiftly through his eyes, making him squint for just a second.

"Hey Scott, you made it!"

Hearing someone call his name alerted him. It was brick, one the more annoying contestant.

"Oh, hi…" He pretended to not know his name.

"Brick," he finished. "You're really late Scott, the speeches started an hour ago."

"Oh I see."

It wasn't that he was late on purpose, but the invitation came in just yesterday for him. If you add up the fact that he lived in an isolate environment, and worked with animals, did it really seem like he would have a suit at hand? The best he could do was a rental, and he was only able to get it later this evening.

"The nights almost over, why didn't you come earlier?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Well I mean, your name was mentioned."

"And I care because…?"

As he looked around the room, he saw many of the cast mates conversing among themselves, along with some of the producers as well as other people he didn't know, probably those of them that worked on the game show.

Scott rolled his eyes as brick contemplated the answer he wanted to give.

"Well—"

"Listen, I'm gonna go find a seat. Don't make my presence known, kay."

"But—"

"Okay. Have a great evening man."

Once he looked back, brick seemed to have retrieved back to his seat. It was a good thing most of the other competitors where in the front tables. Thankfully, he was able to find a seat in the back that was hidden by people he didn't really know.

He wasn't an introvert, but given the way he behaved in the games, he didn't really want to find out how people really felt about him… not that he really cared or anything.

From his position there, he was able to count the people he recognized. Zoey and Mike, the two incompetent lovers; Jo, who looked rather odd wearing a dress and all; B and… Chatty Cathy, quite the opposite duo if you asked him. It was surprising to see lighting sitting still and enjoying conversation, he had sure matured if that was the case.

He took advantage of a waiter passing out beverages and took two glasses of chardonnay, mainly to evade being seen.

As he peered more into their interactions with each other, he saw Dakota getting up. To most, she was a superficial girl, but honestly, who on the show wasn't? Besides, did it really matter how she acted when she looked smoking? She was kind of annoying though, having money really did get people farther in life.

He also noticed that brick was sitting with Sam and 'Snooki', kind of weird really.

Then there was Cameron, the wuss who _stole_ his prize money. He was the most fragile, unattempt, and slowest competitor there was, and _he_ won the game? So… he walked away with minimal scars, money, and friends? Wow, the universe really did engender karma.

When the waiter came around to deliver his plate of food, he asked him if there was a place he could 'take a smoke'. He was informed that he would most likely need to 'take it outside', and so he did. He didn't really want to eat, but he did take another glass of champagne. Thankfully, it appeared that the glass window next to him was actually a door that lead to the back courtyard of the hotel. It couldn't have been restricted as he saw two gentlemen leaning on gate talking. The yard itself was quite large, but seeing as the hotel was enormous, it didn't really come as any surprise.

Putting the cigarette in his mouth he retrieved his lighter from his pockets, then lit the smoke before inhaling its chemicals. He wasn't too keen on smoking, in fact, he really only started when he would think back at this competition, and… well the other stuff.

He didn't want to admit it, but he really was salty. It just wasn't fair how things played out for him. He should've been the winner, he should've been admired for his cunning tactics, even if they were devious.

Slowly he began walking off into the courtyard itself. He was glad that there was a cobblestone path to guide him through the extravagant botanic garden. The landscape lighting was working really well right now, things looked a lot better during nighttime.

It became more humid the more he explored the garden, so he took his blazer off and rolled-up his sleeves.

Soon after he discovered a bench placed in front of a pond. Taking a seat, he breathed in slowly before blowing on his smoke. There were small clearings amongst the tall trees that helped reveal a large silver moon illuminating off of the reflection of the pond. He closed his eyes trying to stay as calm as possible. If it wasn't so obvious how he was felt right now, perhaps he could enjoyed the tranquility.

"What is this strange change in ambience?" someone whispered.

It altered him awake when the words slide through his ears, he wasn't aware that there was someone else in the garden, but then again this was a hotel. He scanned the area before his eyes landed on a person to his right kneeling on the cobblestone path at the edge of the pond. He couldn't recognize her at first but as soon as she searched (for what he assumed to be him) around, he took in her features. Her long platinum blonde hair cascaded loosely down her back, her pale skin glimmering from light reflections of the pond. When her eyes finally landed on him, her expression change quite a bit; at first she looked surprised but then it altered to a small frown.

"Oh god no, not you!" he whined.

"The discomforts mutual, Scott," she calmly retorted.

"Did you seriously have to be out here?" Scott queried.

She replied with a quick _**Hmpf**_ _before_ ignoring him.

He wasn't sure what to do. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to retrieve back to his reservation, nothing good could come from being with little miss 'moonchild', especially after what he did to her. Honestly, he couldn't think of anyone who disliked him as much as Dawn. The longer he observed her the more he wondered why she liked being alone, clearly she was loved amongst the group. _Augh_ , how could people get along with this weirdo? Dawn was such an annoying girl to him, she was nosy, and intrusive. Still, there was something gentle and almost sincere thing about her presence. If he could read her aura it would probably be something pure like… white.

Regardless of the current conversation, it was still very peaceful. He sighed before taking a sip from his drink. He watched as she fondled a flower (maybe a water lily) between her hands. She looked at it with concern then back at him.

"What?" he muttered.

…

As she ignored him again she placed the flower back into the pond, she then grabbed her shoes that sat next to her kneeling form. He hadn't really noticed before but she was wearing a long evening gown, it really showed off her small frame well. Even the slate-blue looked really nice on her. Of course he would never admit it to her. He watched as she adjusted her heels back on.

"Hopefully, I can savor these few remaining moments now that you're leaving."

He wasn't sure why he said that, but she was ignoring him and that really ticked him off. Perhaps he was trying to get a reaction from her, but why?

"I really should have known _you'd_ be inhabiting this place," he commented again.

"And _I_ should have known that this virulent essence belonged to you,

"You should really seeks some professional help," she divulged.

"This coming from the girl who speaks to inanimate objects," bickered Scott.

"You aren't fooling me with your petulant act."

"Please hun, as if I need you to evaluate me,"

"You assume too much, I wouldn't want to be near such a vile toxic atmosphere to begin with."

He was seething from her snide remarks, he hated her. Perhaps the alcohol was helping but he wanted to tell her off.

As she tried to make her exit he took hold of her wrist.

"What are y—"

"What gives you the right!" he yelped.

The loud shriek was enough to intimidate her. Quickly, he pulled her down the bench and trapped her between both arms.

"Scott, let me g—"

"What makes you think you know anything about me?" he wailed.

"What makes you think you can mock me!" he continued.

Dawn was a flustered at first, she though that perhaps violence was inedible. Scott's Aura was all over the place, first it was a cloudy red and green, but out of nowhere it turned into a musky brown. When she got caught in his teary eyes she only felt guilty.

He everted his gaze from her when he realized that he was showing this pathetic girl his weakness.

Perhaps she had been a bit to harsh. She didn't mean to insult him, even if he did deserve it for all his cynical actions.

…

It seemed like she had been staring at him for ages.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Came the voice of man. It was that guy and his friend, the ones that were talking by the entrance.

Scott then realized his peculiar position and let go.

"Lady, is this guy causing you trouble?" asked the other man.

"N-no."

"Are you sure?"

She looked back at Scott who didn't seem altered at all. "…Y-Yes."

"You don't seem sure."

"It's okay, really," She assured them.

They guy stared at Scott, who didn't seem to give in inch either.

"Well… if you say so… don't be afraid to call for help if you need it." They guy glared at Scott one last time before turning around to make his exit.

…

Dawn was relieved that no physical altercation occurred, that would've been a travesty. When she stared back up at him, he stared back. It seemed they were at a loss for words, and the silence only thickened the atmosphere.

"Scott…"

"Just… go," he finished. He sat back down on the bench before taking another blow from his cigarette.

She pondered if perhaps she should, but things didn't seem right. Sighing slowly, she sat back down, if only to accompany him.

…

A few seconds passed, hopefully his temper had simmered down enough for her to make an attempt.

"I guess good things really do come in small packages," she whispered.

 _How stubborn could she get_? "What does that mean?" he asked, annoyingly so.

"Just that… things don't always appear…" She took a moment to look at him again. "As they are."

"Augh, whatever, didn't I tell you to go?"

"You did…"

"Then?!"

"I just want to… see if you're okay."

"Don't act like you care." His passive aggressive attitude even annoyed _him_ at times.

His façade was nothing too surprising, especially after what just occurred. She just hoped that she could somehow persuade him to drop the bad boy act.

"You were right. I shouldn't have provoked you.

"I'm sorry. Want to talk?"

Did she really think that she would win him over that easily? And what happened to ' _reading people like an open book'_? "Yeah, no."

…

She did feel a little bit out of place, asking him to confide in her and all, but now that she knew the situation more, she wanted to help.

"Well, umm…

"Can you at least…"

He wasn't sure why she couldn't just finish her sentences and go already, but it didn't really matter. "What?"

"Put that out." Dawn pointed to the cancer stick on his hand.

At first his lips parted a bit when she asked that puzzling request, but then he figured her game.

He chuckled, "Why? Are your stupid plant friends complaining?"

"What?" she flustered.

"Listen pixie, I really don't care how the environment 'feels', so just leave."

"N-no. That's not—I just…

"I just don't think you should rely on cigarettes to comfort you," she surmised.

…

He was once again at a loss for words, there she went again, dictating the truth. Why did she care so much? Weren't they like… mortal enemies or something?

To his discomfort, she grabbed a near ashtray beside her and held it in front of him, as if knowing that he was going to do as told.

"Ughhhhh, fine." He pressed down on the tray to blow out the smoke. "Anything else, princess?"

She flashed him a beaming smile before placing the tray back in its place.

Something weird stirred inside him, her smile was actually kind of adorable. He quickly turned away from her presence, making sure to get his thoughts together.

 _Dammit_.

Under normal circumstances he would have left the courtyard a long time ago, so why couldn't he?

"That's was really admirable, Scott." Dawn wanted to compliment him, so as to help him gain a little more confidence.

"Ye-Yeah, whatever, doesn't really matter."

"Uh-Uh.

You're really better off this way," she assured him.

' _Better off'_? His health was never really of any concern to anyone, not even his own family. Perhaps that was also why he was always in such a bad mood. He didn't really get along with them, in fact, when he was on total drama, everything seemed a lot easier and comfortable for him. It's not like they hated him, but they didn't really support him either.

…

They sat quietly for a few moments, he was thinking of a possible excuse to leave, but he really didn't need one. Occasionally he would stare at her, just thinking of what was going on in her head, but to no avail. Possibly, she too was thinking of a way to leave, but her gaze always seemed fixated on the pond. She only broke away when a butterfly began fluttering in front of her.

Extending her index finger, the mottled butterfly landed calmly and safely, before dawn listened intently to what it was saying.

When Scott heard her soft titter, he rolled his eyes. What was that stupid bug telling her that was so funny?

"Care to share the humor?" He sarcastically inquired.

"He just wants to know why you keep staring at me, he thinks we're a couple." Soon after the butterfly flutter away out of sight.

"That's so ridiculous." he whispered, unbeknown to the blush that accumulating on his face.

…

After his relationship with Courtney fizzled out during the show, he never struck a chord with anyone else. He was unwilling to move on, not because he didn't want to, but because she had hurt him, at least emotionally. Again, he didn't really didn't like being in the company of others, so that prevented from making connection too.

Then… here was Dawn. It's not like she wasn't attractive, in fact, he had always thought she was a bit cute, thanks to her small features and all. He even became aroused when she thought she was safe from elimination, but he still didn't know of this was right. She was his enemy, but maybe it was time to let go. Plus, it seemed like she was really trying to make an effort with him. _Damn_ he hated her. Her kind caring nature made it a lot harder to do what he was about to do.

"Hey?" When he gained her attention he decided to continue.

"Look, I just wanted to… I mean I didn't…" By the perplexed expression she was wearing he could tell she didn't know what he was trying to tell her. "What I'm trying to say is… sorry."

"Sorry…?"

"For all the bad things," he continued.

"…Bad things?"

Ugh! Did she really not get it? He would have believed so if it wasn't for her—somewhat cute—giggles.

"You're really making me work for this aren't you," he flirtatiously gritted.

"Well… you did get me kicked off."

"I did that to everyone!" he defended.

"I know, I'm just kidding," she giggled.

He was once again hypnotized by her wonderful smile. He swears she was using some kind of unicorn magic on him.

"I'm sorry for assaulting you, just now..."

…

"Its fine Scott," she answered

"Still…

"You're not so bad," he finished.

"Ditto.

"Sorry you didn't get to win," she interjected.

"It's not as bad as it seems, at least I get to go down in history as one of the most hated villains on the show." He wasn't afraid to admit it, but it was still a bit embarrassing.

"And clumsy." She added.

"Yeah…" He laughed nervously as red blush swept across his face. He scratched the back of his head, trying to avoid a somewhat awkward situation.

"By the way… you look… uh… pretty."

"Oh,"

"I mean tonight." He corrected. "I mean, your pretty regardless, just—"

"Thank you. You clean up well too," she winked

"I try." He thought the conversation would end in deadlock, but was mistaken right away.

"What a marvelous occurrence."

She grabbed his arm and prompted them to get up, then pointed to the night pond. He wondered what garnered her attention so much, then quickly noticed the many lights that were floating above the night watery pond. Fireflies.

"God, this is so cheesy."

He wasn't one to endure such trivial displays, but this time was different. The enthusiasm in Dawn face convinced him that _he_ could have a really good time, despite his back story. Then it hit him, the day was almost over. Oddly enough, he didn't feel so lonely anymore. This was all her doing, and he couldn't really blame her, since he liked her company a bit too much. So what did that mean? Should he ' _put a ring on it_ '? Maybe not, but he wanted to know if she felt something for him.

He gulped, "Hey… uh?" No matter how many time he boasted in the past, making the first attempt at a relationship was always nerve-wracking.

His eyes everted from her, it wasn't until his face turned red that she noticed he was emitting pink aura. Truth be told, she never painted Scott and herself to be a thing. Actually, she had never had much intimacy with anyone, which meant she didn't know what to do in this situation. When his hand cupped her cheek, shivers ran down her spine.

"I…" He tilted her head upward, carefully leaning down his own.

Realizing what was about to happen, Dawn quickly turned her back to him. She wasn't ready for this, not that it had ever occurred to her that romance would occur tonight. She started fiddling with the ends of her hair, carefully caressing it out of nervousness.

"S-scott, W-we shouldn't," she stuttered.

When he saw her fidget back in forth he concluded that perhaps she had never had… this. It really did catch both of them off guard, but he knew he had to lead if he wanted to make his emotions present to her.

Without saying a word he turned her around and again carefully cupped her face. Their stare intensified, but she caved in first. Her pale face began turning a shade of red, filling her cheeks with warmth. He was in control. Their lips were inches apart, and with every second they could feel each other's warm breathe coming closer and closer. Everything was right, the mode, the night, the atmosphere, even the stupid fireflies. He was really excited. Too excited, in fact, he was so nervous and excited that something so unexpected happened.

He sneezed.

In her face too.

.

.

.

What came next was probably deserving, as she swiftly swept her palm across his face, leaving a red silhouette print on his cheek.

"Scott—you—you—Vile, horrid, dreadful, loathsome man.

"I should've never trusted you!" she cursed.

He rubbed his face a bit, trying to ease the sting she had left on him. He watched as she continued bashing him, but with a strange arousal. Her anger was a huge turn on for him, and being slapped made him want her more. So what if he probably ruined her first kiss, did she die? No.

So once again, he took control of her body, with a bit more struggle this time.

She tried to fight her way out of his hold, but he was just so much taller and stronger than she was. "Let me go, I swear I will—"

"This time…for sure," he confirmed.

The kiss was rushed at first, as she kept trying to pull him off of her. She pulled on his vest in every direction before subduing.

Scott knew Dawn hadn't much experience in kissing, her movements were kind of slow, and so he took the initiative again to lead her. She tasted natural, it was almost insatiable. She broke away once to respire, but he quickly pulled her back in. This time he wanted a little bit more, so he slipped his tongue inside. It went well at first, but soon after she decided to bite it, not softly either.

"Ah, what was that for?" He quickly retreated and separated from her.

"For sneezing on him," she answered.

He chuckled at her response, the pout she was making was quite adorable. As her blush faded, he decided to ask her out.

"So… are we… um…" he hesitated.

"Us? …I guess," she fished, still evading her gaze from him.

"Oh cool," he responded. Nonchalantly, he put his hands in pockets, followed by a few kicks to the ground.

"So…

"You kiss well, for a first timer!" he smirked.

"That obvious…?"

He nodded.

"My apologies," she frowned.

"Don't, you weren't bad… just a little slow, but still good!" He was really bad finding the right words to say.

She giggled. She thought that deep down he was such a softy. She rested back down on the bench, and tapped on her lap.

He scratched his head trying to figure out what she was doing and sighed when the most obvious thing became clear.

She began stroking his hair when he placed his head in her lap. He looked up at her for a long time, she, also returning her endearment.

She kissed his forehead gently and continued to caress him. "I still hate you," she whispered.

He wished that they could've stay like this for a little bit longer, but sadly, time was almost up, and the party was near over. He wouldn't have the chance to see anyone off, to show them that he was a changed person, he would never get the chance to properly apologize. If Dawn could forgive him, then it wouldn't be hard for anyone else to.

Then again, it didn't matter anymore, all he wanted to do was rest now. To think that Dawn could simmer down his anger was really something unexpected, but then again, this whole evening was.

He sighed before closing his eyes. "Yea? Show me just how much you do…

"Tonight."

* * *

 **:T Hope you guys liked, more to come if you want. R/R!**


End file.
